Safe
by katerinagilbert
Summary: One-shot. When does Caroline feel safe? She's had a hard life and runs to Klaus in New Orleans. Warnings: Allusions to rape and torture. Little Lemon. Character Death. Klaroline with a little bit of Caroline/Tyler. Set several years in the future, based off of 4x20 "The Originals" COMPLETE. Sequel, Queen if officially posted! Canon through 4x20 "The Originals" AU from there onward,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, if I did there'd be a lot more sex. And Tyler would be dead. Along with Bonnie. For good.

One-shot. When does Caroline feel safe? She's had a hard life and runs to Klaus in New Orleans. Set several years in the future, based off of 4x20 "The Originals"

Warnings: Allusions to rape and torture. Little Lemon. Character Death. Klaroline with a little bit of Caroline/Tyler.

Safe.

Caroline gulped as Klaus approached her. She was trapped against the VW Bug she'd rented for the week. His eyes darkened into midnight, and the veins around his eyes danced dangerously. Rationally, she knew that if he bit her, he'd heal her, if the past was anything to judge by, but a larger part of her was terrified at the prospect. He was quite furious, and could leave her writhing in pain and hallucinations for up to a day, maybe a day and a half. The werewolf toxin would take at least that long to poison her system, depending on how close to her heart he bit.

Klaus took a slow, measured step forward, crowding Caroline against her powder blue rental car.

"My sources," he began, "have told me," he took another step forward, "that you have been staying _just outside New Orleans_ for the past three days.

He took another step forward.

"And, I, _love_, would like to know why."

His face was still contorted from spitting the term of endearment at her. Caroline had walked away from him after having spent a night in his arms, shortly after Marcel's demise, and he had never found out why, or forgiven her.

Caroline gulped, silently thanking the fact that her vampire heart could no longer beat, for Klaus would surely take pleasure in knowing the full extent of her panic. She was proud when her voice didn't waver.

"And I'd like to know why your daughter is named after me."

"Arrogance never did suit you, _sweetheart_. If you must know, Calleigh is named after a real _loup garou_ I had the _pleasure_ of knowing a hundred years ago. In fact, she was Hayley's great-grandmother. So, it's somewhat of a family name."

Caroline was the one who took a step forward this time, looking up at Klaus and poking him in the chest.

"Then why does her birth certificate have my name on it? You even stole my birthday, you, you, you FREAK! You couldn't pick any other day during the year. And is it even really that hard for her to just live without any papers. Why the _hell _did you even bother getting her a birth certificate in the first place? Why can't you just pick another name, you sick Original bastard!"

Caroline had jabbed Klaus with her finger at the end of her rant, this time poking straight through the fabric of his shirt, and drawing blood. It was then, that she realized her mistake. Klaus grabbed her wrists, and menacingly leaned over her smaller body, bending her against the car door.

"Don't call me a bastard. I _will _make you regret it."

Caroline knew she should keep her mouth shut, but something about Klaus always seemed to override the rational, dance committee chair side of her, and bring about the very impatient vampire side of her.

"Will? You can't even follow up on a threat. You'd never hurt me. You're too busy being pathetically in love with me."

She moved to throw Klaus off of her, or at least put in a passable effort, but was stopped abruptly by the feeling of blood running down her wrists. His werewolf traits were flaring, his nails elongating and cutting through her skin. Caroline whimpered as his grip tightened, and his eyes shifted between his normal icy blue and the wolfish yellow. Caroline realized the implications behind her words. After a thousand years, the Original was still sensitive about the circumstances surrounding his birth.

His entire body was quaking with the effort not to shift, and she gently rubbed her cheek against his.

"Klaus? Klaus? I didn't mean it..._that way_."

He abruptly released her hands, and stepped away from her car, shoving her rather roughly away from him. She winced as the cute little Bug dented underneath her shoulder blades. It would be difficult to explain _that_ particular imprint to the rental people. Maybe she'd just compel them to forget about it. It wasn't as if she was really planning on paying for the rental anyway. She could always compel the car rental agent to believe the car had been stolen...well, it was an option.

The skin on her wrists grew back, and she resisted the urge to rub at her sore wrists. Regrowing skin was an itchy process, but not nearly as annoying as the sort of twitchy feeling one had when bones knit back together. It was really out of the sheer annoying feeling of being itchy _inside_ of one's body that made neck snapping and bone breaking so obnoxious. The process didn't hurt per say, but it was incredibly uncomfortable. Caroline usually went for a nice massage, a mani-pedi, and a nice feed on someone with O negative after breaking one of her bones. After all, even an immortal girl still has to take time to pamper.

Klaus was still vaguely shaking when Caroline looked up at him. Frankly, she was surprised he hadn't flashed away after pushing her away. Brushing the imaginary lint off of her jeans, she paused when she saw his feet move closer to her. He gently lifted her wrists to his mouth and kissed them with a look of regret. His eyes haunted her, and she refused to make eye contact with him, childishly looking away and squeezing her eyes shut. It surprised her when instead of feeling his breath on her lips, she felt it by her ear. He inhaled sharply and exhaled with a sigh.

"I wanted a Caroline to spoil like you'd never let me. A princess. After you left. She was so happy to see me. No one has been happy to see me. Ever."

She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, surprised to see his lashes wavering. He was still lightly holding her wrists, but she pushed against his hold, and stroked his cheek, softly murmuring his name. It didn't take long for the Emperor of the Quarter to erect all his walls. In the blink of an eye, he was cold, calculating, evil Klaus, and pushing her away.

"New Orleans is my town, and it's death to anyone who defies me. And you, _love_, are in violation of my rules. You entered my territory without my leave, to question _me._ NO ONE QUESTIONS ME! Now leave, and know that no matter how lovely your face, I will kill you the next time I see you."

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice wavered and she reached toward him.

"Goodbye, Caroline, I do wish you a happy existence. Have fun in eternity with Tyler."

He flashed away, and the memories hit her.

Caroline crouched in a corner, terrified of Tyler. He had stolen blood from Klaus, and was slowly torturing her. He would bite her, and wait for the hallucinations to begin, and then scream at her, waiting until the last moment to give her some of Klaus's blood. He called her Klaus's whore, and would break her bones, and wait for them to heal before snapping them again, slowly, by crushing them. He accused her of sleeping with Klaus when he was on the run, not knowing just how hard she had resisted that desire. She knew it would be easy to just give up on Tyler, and give herself to Klaus, and had spent many sleepless nights wondering if it was worth spending eternity alone. And Tyler, he wasn't quite the same since his mother died. Something had snapped in him. He was quicker to temper, and more likely to kill his victims. He had run with a pack of werewolves when he was avoiding Klaus, and had murdered his way to the top of the pack, finally slowly torturing the alpha into submission before leaving him to die.

Caroline had finally gotten the courage to run away from Tyler to Klaus in New Orleans. That night, she had run all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, afraid of stopping to compel herself a car. She ran and ran through the rainy night, thankful for the new moon blocking out much of Tyler's sight. She fled into the midnight running away from her home, and the boy she once loved, to find sanctuary in her enemy's lair. She knew nothing of Marcel and the war for New Orleans, and it was Rebekah who saved her from a stake. She had compelled Caroline to commit one final act of revenge upon her older brother. She was to fuck him and leave him.

Caroline knocked confidently on Klaus's door, the compulsion smoothing away any hesitations she may have had about approaching the Original hybrid. When he opened his door to see her standing there, her hair slightly dripping, and the yellow lacy top that she'd worn clinging damply to her curves, no words had been spoken. She'd tried to warn him somehow, to tell him in some way that she had been compelled. But, he kissed away her words, pulling her inside and flashing them upstairs.

He'd taken her in every way that night, chasing the dreaded dawn when she knew she would have to leave. Inside, she had been crying, knowing that she'd never feel this bliss again. Klaus had passionately made love to her in a way that she had never experienced. Matt had been a clumsy lover, his only experience having been with the straight-laced Elena, and Damon was unconcerned with her pleasure, and rather quick on the trigger. She had been with a few football players before those boys, but they were unspectacular, using her body the same way they used steroids, to achieve a sense of self-worth and pride. After he changed, Tyler had fucked her raw, using her every orifice until she bled and pled with him to stop. Before, the sex had been good, but it was always fucking. But, Klaus, the supposed monster, had stroked her body into orgasm before he even removed his clothes. He had worshipped her with his mouth until she begged him to enter her, and he had ensured that she peaked before he even considered following her into bliss.

She had sucked his hard length into her mouth willingly, enthralled in the ecstasy he was displaying. His eyes were hooded as he groaned out her name in that beautiful accent of hers, and she could see the tattooed birds on his bicep seemingly flying as he clenched the sheets as she rolled his sac and licked around the tip. He had pulled her onto his hard cock then, gently easing her over the length and guiding her hips until she found a rhythm. No man had ever let her take control before. And that it was Klaus struck a chord deep within her. He was almost neurotic in his need for control, yet he was the first to give her any control in the bedroom.

Caroline had moaned embarrassingly loudly when he sucked her nipple into his mouth, licking the tip, and erotically teasing it with his fangs. She had screamed out his name when he angled his hips so that his tip hit her cervix and the base of his cock rubbed teasingly against her clit. And when he roared, coming inside of her with force, she had come right along with him, sinking her teeth into his neck and sucking on his sweet, rich blood. And then she had done the unthinkable. She offered her own neck. Klaus had been shocked, but did not turn down her offer. He had bitten into his own wrist and offered it to her just as he sunk his fangs deep into her jugular, sending her into frenzy of orgasms. After they had drunk their full, he nestled her into his arms, and promptly fell asleep, his softening cock still inside of her. At a thousand years old, he didn't have quite the stamina that the baby vamp had. As he drifted into sleep, Rebekah's compulsion had kicked in, and she gently climbed out of his arms, stifling a sob when he slipped out of her body, and she ran quickly away from the chateau, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

Tyler had caught up with her just outside of the city, and he had attacked her, smelling his sire's blood in her system. He had his hand around her heart, and was squeezing threateningly when Elijah had ripped Tyler's own heart from his chest and tutted at the sobbing Caroline. He had sneered at her, and thrown the hybrid's heart at her feet.

"Running away from both the men in your life? You're no better than Katerina."

Caroline had collapsed into the ditch of the road where Tyler had found her. She had cried and cried, and held the body of the man she had once loved, mourning the loss of her innocence, of Tyler's innocence. It was covered in Tyler's blood, and nearly hysterical that Bonnie had found Caroline several days later. They had returned to Mystical Falls, and Caroline locked herself into her house, refusing to interact with anyone, and destroying her daylight ring. It was finally Stefan who convinced her to get a new ring and start to venture outside. But, it was Damon who had ultimately sent her on a quest to reclaim her life. She had been eavesdropping in the Salvatore Boardinghouse, and heard him talking with Elena.

"Isn't it creepy that Klaus named his daughter after Blondie? The whole Calleigh thing isn't convincing anyone."

She'd packed up and compelled herself the cute little Bug the same night. It had taken her a few days to track down information on Klaus and his daughter. She had read, or at least Elena had told her the plots of a lot of Nancy Drew novels! She could be a detective. Caroline didn't want to approach Klaus before she had proof, but she still had hope that she meant something to him. She had been afraid of what Elijah might have told him, and afraid of his wrath. When Caroline had been in self-imposed exile, she relived that night with Klaus, relishing in every detail. The name gave her a slim bit of hope to grasp upon that perhaps he would forgive her, and let her explain. Her life in Mystic Falls was essentially over, but New Orleans was a chance.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, and the aftershocks of Klaus's touch, she stared at the place where had stood, and a single tear escaped her eye before she wiped it away with vitriol and took off after him.

When she found him, he was standing in the very same bedroom he had made love to her in, holding a slightly tattered sketch of her in one hand, and a bottle of expensive bourbon in the other. He stumbled around to face her, and shot his hand out, and grabbed her heart before she could make a sound. It was with her very last breath that she gasped, "Rebekah," before collapsing onto the floor, her stolen lifeblood pooling around her, soaking through the white sundress she was wearing, and staining her golden hair.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he let out a roar at the sight of the corpse of the girl he had once loved.

From the Other Side, Caroline watched Klaus tear apart his house, and ravage New Orleans. And for the first time in her existence, she didn't care. She was safe.

A/N: Please read and review. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but want to hear feedback on whether a sequel or a separate series would be preferred. :) Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Queen Preview

A/N: I know, you all got excited about another chapter of Safe, and I've got good news, and bad news for you. It's not a new chapter, but it _is_ the prologue of the sequel _Queen. _I'd appreciate if you'd all give a read! Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing! It will be a multi-chaptered fic, and I'm still in the process of writing. I should have the first bit up for you guys in the next few days. So, without further ado, here is your teaser of _Queen._

Klaus hadn't moved in ten days. After leaving most of New Orleans in flames and hemorrhaging, he returned to Caroline's body. Her heart had been placed carefully back into her chest . . . almost lovingly . . . he returned her still heart into its cavity by the same hand, which had ripped it from her breast.

Klaus hadn't moved in ten days.

Rebekah had taken over his kingdom and stolen his throne.

Elijah was even returning to New Orleans to reclaim his place as part of the Royal Family . . .

. . . without Klaus.

Niklaus Michaelson was numb. All of his rage—all of his sorrow had melted into numbness and all-consuming pain.

Klaus hadn't moved in ten days and there was a queen in New Orleans . . . for now.


End file.
